


I'll Go With You

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Harmony - Freeform, Seventh year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: She'll always try to be by his side, through everything. Even through death.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	I'll Go With You

“I’ll go with you.”

His heart dropped at her words. Harry knew she’d say that, and yet it didn’t make it any easier to hear. His legs ached, and he wanted to just collapse and lie down, and take her in his embrace and sleep until it was all over.

He knew he was asking for too much. 

“Hermione-” He was interrupted by the fact that she seemed to apparate directly into his arms, her face buried in his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around her, and he took a deep inhale as he dug his face into her hair. Despite the grime and sweat that covered them both, he still smelled traces of the parchment paper and cinnamon he loved.

“No, you don’t get to do this,” she began, her voice growing more frantic by the second. “You don’t get to admit that you love me just as much as I love you, and leave me in bliss for a few months, only to leave me to die alone!” She sobbed hard, her frame shaking heavily. A lump formed in his throat, cursing the prophecy once more, before he swallowed it and spoke.

“I wish I didn’t need to, love...but I have to. We don’t have any other plans, and we’re out of time.” She shook her head, trying even harder to bury into him, as if her presence would keep him rooted to where he stood. “If there was any other way, you know I’d do it in a heartbeat. But we need to make sure he stays dead this time, you need to make sure.” 

He pulled back, taking her face in his hands, looking into those brown pools he loved getting lost in. The tears were streaming down full force from her face, and he barely managed to keep his own from spilling over. She grit her teeth, refusing to let go of him, and her eyes searched his face intently, as if memorizing how he looked.

“Then let me go with you...please let me go with you! I don’t want you to leave me like this…” He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply.

“I’ve got too many thoughts inside my head...I guess I’m going crazy.” Her heart began to lift, thinking she had managed to convince him into giving her this one last thing. His emerald green eyes sparkled slightly, and she wasn’t sure if it was the sun or a light glinting off his tears, a small smile working its way onto his face.

“I love you, you know? I meant all of the things I said.” And before she could respond back to him, tell him that she loved him just as much back, her vision went dark.

Ron, who had been standing idly to the side for a little while, saw a red flash, before Harry picked a limp Hermione up, keeping her from collapsing onto the stone floor before. “I hope one day you’ll understand…” He looked at her face, her eyes closed. She looked calm in her state of unconsciousness, the calmest he had seen her in months. 

“Harry…?” He looked up to see Ron with a concerned look on his face, and all Harry did was hold Hermione out.

“Keep her safe. And make sure the bastard stays dead.” Ron took her gently from his arms, before giving Harry another look. 

“I’ll miss you, mate. And you know she’ll hate you for this.” Harry just gave a smile in response, walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

“Better her hate me and live, than love me and die.”

-

Harry stood in a small clearing, watching the ghostly forms of his real family stand before him. His mother walked close, a sad smile on her face, and she raised a hand as if to stroke his cheek. He knew he would feel nothing if she did, but smiled at the gesture nonetheless.

“We’re so proud of you, you know that?” He didn’t trust his voice to not break, and he merely nodded, giving his mother a smile. “You lucked out with her. Sirius has been barking away non-stop ever since you confessed during the Hunt.” Harry laughed at that, hearing an indignant squawk come from his Godfather, Remus laughing heartily at it. His father stood next to him, a proud look in his eyes. He looked so much like him, Harry realized.

“We wish you could’ve had more time with her, son.”

Harry sighed, looking at the forest floor. “I wish I could’ve too, Dad...more than anything in the world.” He looked off to the side, seeing Voldemort standing in the centre of the larger clearing nearby, waiting for him. “Does it hurt?” He spoke before he could stop himself, feeling a little stupid for asking. But Sirius merely moved close, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Faster than falling asleep.”

“And you’ll be with me til then?” His mother smiled, before nodding.

“Until the end, Harry.”

He nodded at that, before letting out a forceful sigh. He raised his wand, setting his face in an angry snarl. If these bastards wanted him dead, he’d take as many down with him. 

“Diffindo!” The curse flew from the wand he had scavenged from Malfoy’s form, and despite the fact that it didn’t ring like it did with his own, it still flew out in a wide arc. He saw Voldemort’s eyes widen before the man dodged, a few unlucky Death Eaters falling from the surprise attack. He rushed out, sending spell after spell into the crowd, shielding and dodging away from any curses that flew back at him. 

His magic sung with power, a line of green flame arcing out the tip of the wand, setting the forest alight. He heard the screams of various Death Eaters ring out into the forest, and he whipped out a Explosive Hex towards the feet of the Dark Lord himself.

“You dare?!” The man roared out, “You dare try and catch me unaware? Hogwarts and it’s people will burn due to your actions!” Harry merely snarled back, bearing his teeth at the man.

“You’ll burn first.”

“Avada Kedavara!” “Confringo!”

The blue spell shot out of his wand the same time the green beam of light left Voldemort’s wand, and he knew this was it. There was no way he'd be able to dodge or block it in time, and yet, he felt calmer than he ever did in his life. Images of Hermione flashed before his eyes, and he tried to savor every single one. He closed his eyes, and smiled.

Oh, there are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry be careful!...I mean, it’s sort of exciting isn’t it? Breaking the rules...I’m hoping to do some good in the world...Can we just stay here and grow old?...I love you, Harry Potter.

“I love you too.”

Then it impacted.

-

Harry stood at the top of the barely standing Astronomy Tower, looking off into the battered school grounds beneath him. He still didn’t believe they had done it. Just mere minutes before, he had finally ended the madman that was Lord Voldemort. They had won.

‘And lost too many people in the process…’ he thought bitterly. He leaned against the railing, his shoulders relaxing for the first time in years. The constant weight he felt he carried had faded away, and he smiled slightly at that thought.

He heard footsteps behind him, and saw Hermione standing a few feet away, tears streaming down her face once more. He turned fully to her, and laid a hand down softly on her cheek. She leaned into it, and let out a small laugh.

“I was so angry with you when they eventually revived me, you know that?” Despite her words, a smile stayed on her face. 

“I know...but it was the only thing I could do to keep you from going.”

“You owe me for the pain you put me through.”

Harry’s eyebrow rose. “And what do you want in return?” She merely leaned in close, and her eyes fluttered shut.

“You. For the rest of our lives. And lots of little babies to spoil.” She almost pouted as she said her demands, and he let out a small laugh, before he leaned in.

“I can give you that.”

Then he kissed her.


End file.
